


Goodbye

by aussiemel



Category: House
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-24
Updated: 2010-09-24
Packaged: 2017-10-12 03:58:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aussiemel/pseuds/aussiemel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye

He was lying awake in be when the knock at the door came. Somehow he wasn't surprised by it, he'd had a feeling of dread all day; but he'd been too stubborn to do anything about it. The cops said it had been a drunk driver that had caused the accident. James had swerved to miss the car and had collided head on with a semi. Greg was just glad that his friend hadn't suffered. From what the officer had said he'd been killed instantly.

After the officer left he rang Cuddy to let her know, he was functioning on auto pilot. If anything Greg had thought he'd be the one to be killed first, not James. James who still had so much left to do. Greg could feel it as the tears started to make their way down his face, but he made no move to wipe them away. He couldn't remember the last time he'd cried but this time it felt fitting somehow. As if by crying he was honoring his friend's memory.

The one thing that he regretted the most thought was the fact that he'd never told James how he truly felt about him. They'd arranged to go out the next evening, and House had planned to drop the bombshell then, but he was never given the chance. He'd been in love with James Wilson for years now and when he finally gained the courage to do something about it, the choice was taken from him in the worst manner possible.

"I Love you James, Goodbye" Greg whispered, hoping that even if he couldn't tell him while he was alive then perhaps he'd know in death.

~Finis~

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at House fic so be kind. x-posted to house_wilson LJ and and my own journal. btw feedback always welcome.


End file.
